The United Federation of Sims
Current Status UFS currently has land in Arpeggio. Current leaders are Picard Zhu and Riden Blaisdale (Tdub Dowler). Current citizen count is 240 as of this writing. Current militant count is 30 as of this writing. The current main base is in the region of Arpeggio. Recent News ' Security ' * February 20, 2010 - The USS Enterprise-C is commissioned and the USS Wolfram is refitted * January 3, 2010 - Land for base is bought in Arpeggio ' Battles ' * March 23, 2010 - Battle with Minerva. The battle was mostly fair, although there were some bumps. Picard declared victory after a couple hours of battling. * October 3, 2009 - Battle with Catalyst at the UFS Cascade base. UFS was winning, as they had managed to keep the last flag in the senatorial chamber and pushed back Catalyst to the ground base from there. The battle became a draw when Lucius Damiano, a common griefer, started auto-killing everybody. ' Other ' * March 22, 2010 - UFS regains approximately 6500 sq. m. of land in Cascade. This land has become the main base. The Arpeggio land has been abandoned. Military Divisions The following are the main divisions of UFS. The United Federation of Sims is the civilian sector, StarFleet is the military. ' StarFleet Academy (TG)' This is the training division. All new recruits start here, and are trained every week, if not every other day. ' StarFleet Core (TG) Quadrant ' This division is the main group for all military personnel to be in. It helps with organizing all of the military as a whole. ' StarFleet Command (TG) Quadrant ' This division for support. ' StarFleet Operations (TG) Quadrant ' This division is the security force of UFS. ' StarFleet Science (TG) Quadrant ' This division is for medics. ' StarFleet Marine Corps (TG) ' This division is for the marines of UFS. They handle situations too hot for regular officers. ' StarFleet Internal Affairs (TG) ' Big Brother. Civilian Divisions These are are civilian divisions of UFS. ' The United Federation of Sims ' Main group for all civilians to be in. Organizes everything. ' The United Federation Congress ' This is the meeting division for all in the senate. It passes laws, etc. ' The United Federation Judicial ' This is the courts division of UFS. It enforces laws and deals with violators. Military Treaties The United federation of Sims has allies and enemies accross the grid: '' Allies '' * Clear Sky * Wraith * Lomoco Binder '' Enemies '' * Army of the Sith Republic * Chaos * Catalyst '' Neutral '' * The 11th Sentry * The Red Syndicate * Strelok Militsiya Ranks and Chain of Command These are the ranks of each sector, in order from highest to lowest. ' Civilian Sector ' *President **Leaders of the government. Usually the same as the Fleet Admirals. *Senator **Members of the Senate. They pass laws and monitor social events. *Officer **Any officer currently in StarFleet, rank Ensign or higher. *Ambassador **Position given to diplomats during negotiations and other political events. *Citizen **Any person in UFS or StarFleet. ' Military Sector ' *Fleet Admiral **These are the highest military rank possible, also are the owners of the groups. *Admiral **Second highest rank. Has permissions to run the military when a Fleet Admiral is not online. *Rear Admiral **Third highest rank. Has the power to organize all lower ranks. Must take orders from a full Admiral. *Captain **The commanding officer aboard a typical starship. Controls one ship only. *Commander **Assists a Captain aboard a starship. Assumes field position of Captain if something is to happen to the Captain. *Lieutenant Commander **Commands units of officers and interprets orders for them to follow *Lieutenant **Just a lieutenant. Can give orders to lower ranks. *Lieutenant Junior Grade **Rank up from Ensign, has no power to give orders. *Ensign **Lowest rank in the core group. After graduation from the academy, Cadets become this rank. *Cadet **Any member currently in the academy being trained to join the core group. History ' Founding ' The United Federation of Sims (UFS) is one of the oldest militaries/governments on the teen grid. Starting back in January 2006, UFS was founded by Picard Zhu, who had recently been transfered from the main grid for being under age. ' Early History ' * August 2005 - StarFleet's Command is founded, and falls sometime later this year. * January 2006 - StarFleet is founded by Picard Zhu to replace StarFleet's Command. * May 2006 - Kaiden Rexroth becomes Fleet Admiral of StarFleet. * June 2007 - Kaiden Rexroth transfers to the Main Grid and Tdub Dowler becomes Fleet Admiral. * July 2007 - StarFleet is reformed into the military division. UFS is created as the land holding division. * April 2008 - StarFleet and UFS reform into the Terran Empire. * August 2008 - UFS moves the main base to Opera. * August 2008 - The Terran Empire becomes StarFleet and UFS again. * December 2008 - Bubby Boucher is voted into presidency. ' Middle History ' * February 2009 - Bubby Boucher is impeached from presidency due to domestic discontent and multiple violations of the UFS Constitution. * June 15, 2009 - Bubby Boucher resigns his position as Vice President / Senator. * June 25, 2009 - UFS moves the main base to Cascade. * July 2009 to September 2009 - UFS joins The Conglomerate in order to be part of the unified grid ROE. This was an excellent idea. Unfortunately, after about a month or so it fell apart and armies stopped abiding by this ROE. Some say The Conglomerate still has power, but it has completely died as a unifying force as of September 2009. * August 15, 2009 - M.A.C.O. is founded. This is the marine corps division of StarFleet, which has both Recon and Special Projects divisions. * September 30, 2009 - A rebellion has started in the group as of this time. Current facts are limited, but is a large group, most likely the majority. There is intelligence to support the speculation that this group of rebels goes high up into command. Most believe it is a plot to overthrow President Picard Zhu and establish a new world order. Alternate targets could also be President Riden Blaisdale and possibly many senate councilmen. This article will be updated as more information becomes available. * October 5, 2009 - StarFleet Internal Affairs (TG) is chartered. This branch of the military police has the right to do anything it needs to to get the job done. * October 28, 2009 - Phantom Inkpen steals land for ASR. * October 29, 2009 - StarFleet Internal Affairs (TG) charter is ruled by the senate to be unconstitutional. It is repealed and replaced by the UFS Constitution. ' Recent History ' * January 3, 2010 - Land for base is bought in Arpeggio. * February 20, 2010 - The USS Enterprise-C is commissioned and the USS Wolfram is refitted. * March 22, 2010 - Land in Cascade is bought again and the main base is moved there. Category:Teen SL Category:Military Category:Military Groups